Porque SIEMPRE hay que utilizar protección
by Bratty
Summary: Él había leído al respecto, y en todos los libros lo señalaban fuertemente. Rayos, el incluso había comprado revistas con FOTOS en ellas, sin mencionar las películas que Ryu estaba mas que felizmente prestándole. Y en todas ellas, lo utilizaban.


De haber escuchado a Ryu, esto no hubiese pasado.  
  
¿Pero lo hizo? Noooo. Él simplemente *tenía* que olvidar lo mas importante en el peor de los momento - después de que todo estaba listo.   
  
Y fue simplemente estúpido de su parte el olvidarlo. Después de todo, el había leído al respecto, y en todos los libros lo señalaban fuertemente. Rayos, el incluso había comprado revistas con FOTOS en ellas, sin mencionar las películas que Ryu estaba mas que felizmente prestándole. Y en todas ellas, lo utilizaban.  
  
Y todo había empezado de un modo tan hermoso... el había querido hacer de esta noche, una especial para ella. Él le había pedido estar temprano en casa, para poder pasar unos buenos momentos juntos. E incluso cuando escéptica respecto a toda la situación, ella había aceptado.  
  
Y animado por eso, él decidió pedir consejo a sus amigos...  
  
HoroHoro fue el primero en su mente. Como por una fracción de Segundo. Los "No" enterraron esa idea demasiado rápido para ser siquiera considerada en el futuro.   
  
Entonces, estaba la opción de preguntarle a Ren al respecto. Pero nuevamente, tenía un presentimiento de que, por el modo en que fue criado, Ren no tenia la mas mínima idea sobre la situación. A menos de que haya tenido alguna practica con los espíritus, lo que era muy dudoso, considerando que los espíritus simplemente no tienen esa necesidad.  
  
Eso dejo a Ryu, e Yoh tuvo que preguntarse porque no pensó en ello en primer lugar. Era obvio... Ryu tenia experiencia, y básicamente todos sabían que el era el mejor en ello, lo que nuevamente, era obvio, considerando toda la practica que tuvo que haber tenido al estar siempre rodeado de tales amigos.   
  
"¿Finalmente decidió aprender a hacerlo, Yoh-sama?" El había dicho con una risa apagada. "Y es algo bueno que me haya preguntado a mi primero al respecto...después de todo, yo soy el mejor." Yoh se empezaba a preguntar si era todo ese ego lo que mantenía su cabello tan alto.  
  
Y entonces, el procedió a explicar todo el procedimiento en Todos y Cada Uno de Los Malditos Detalles, como Yoh recordaría luego, con ese particular sentimiento enfermizo en el estomago que anuncia una recapitulación de tu ultima comida.   
  
"Recuerde asegurarse de que este húmedo al toque, Yoh-sama. No pegajoso. Pegajoso significa que ha esperado demasiado para introducirlo... Y eso no será placentero para nadie." Yoh empezaba a temblar... la sola idea de Anna molesta le daba escalofríos.   
  
"Debe estar cálido y húmedo antes de introducirlo, de otro modo, será difícil - sin mencionar poco placentero, de sacar una vez que este listo." La expresión de dolor en el rostro de Ryu era algo a lo que atenerse. O huir. Tu escoges.  
  
Después de eso, vieron las películas - juntos. Y Ryu felizmente respondió cualquier pregunta que Yoh tuviese después. No que fueran muchas. Esas películas cubrían todo respecto al asunto... queriendo decir que todo estaba destinado a ser perfecto.  
  
Y después de un sentimental adiós de un lloroso Ryu, él fue a casa a preparar todo para la noche...  
  
Todo había sido perfecto. Tan perfecto, de hecho, que Anna tenia que admitir que estaba impresionada... Una casa completamente limpia, música suave y agradable en el aire, y la promesa de una noche inolvidable, había puesto el perfecto ambiente.  
  
Y fue en el momento mas crucial cuando sucedió... el momento que estaba destinado a impresionarla mas, en el que, en su mente, él la escuchaba agarrar aire de la sorpresa e incluso *sonreírle.* Pero en la distracción que la sola presencia de ella causaba en él, lo había olvidado... lo que todos enfatizaban mas en todos y cada uno de los lugares que en donde él preguntó/leyó/vió.  
  
Había olvidado la protección.  
  
Maldita sea...  
  
Y ahora, él solo se sentaba en la sala, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. "¡Ay!"  
  
Anna gruñó. "¡Tu mismo causaste esto, así que no te quejes!"   
  
"Lo se...disculpa..." Ofreció él débilmente, a lo que ella solo gruñó otra vez.   
  
"¿De cualquier modo, como olvidas utilizar guantes mientras sacas una bandeja caliente del horno?" Preguntó Anna, mientras continuaba vendando sus manos.   
  
Yoh solo dejo salir un suspiro de sufrimiento a la pregunta. "No lo se...realmente, no lo se..."  
  
- The End  
  
Mi primera historia corta... estoy tan orgullosa *snif*  
  
Fue primero publicada en ingles, y ahora, en español - versión que debería quedar mejor, considerando que es mi primer idioma :-P.  
  
- Bratty 


End file.
